A Rainy Day in Heaven
by BAKAusagi150
Summary: Kuon has made all the wrong choices in life, when he is given a second chance will he take it?
1. part 1

**Hello Bakausagi here, I just wanted to say that this is a story I wrote a while ago I will be posting it in two parts so people won't have to wait long for it.**

**To clear up setting this is an alternate reality and Kuon never became Ren. Also Kyoko is going to be a little bit nerdy so I'm sorry, but I can promise you she is very cute. This story also has religious content.**

** so the pairings are Kuon (or Ren)/Kyoko and Reino/Kanae if you don't like don't read.**

**I do not own any of the characters from Skip Beat, But the story line is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Rainy Day in Heaven<strong>

Rain is said to signal a bad day. There are sayings, like "you have rained on my parade," or "rain, rain, go away/ come again some other day" But a good rain can change a person, sometimes for the worst, hence the sayings. However, this story is about the best rainy day one could have. And, yes, it does include a parade.

Kuon Hizuri was just a guy, a ladies' man, a player. He was nothing one should be proud of. His life was a total wreck, but, he thought, a martini or two could take care of that. No one wanted to be near him, a loser; but he spent so many countless nights with so many hot women that he pretended he didn't care. Yes, this was Kuon Hizuri the one but not the only. The man who no one would ever truly love. It was pouring when Kuon walked out to his Ferrari, his whitish-blonde hair clinging to his head, a soaked strand or two poking into his gray eyes. His sharp chin pointed towards his car as he looked up at the swollen, gray sky, its tears pecking at his eyes as he smiled a humorless, cold smile. His loose, wine-red, button-up shirt clung to his buff torso, his black jeans becoming another layer of his skin. Just a few years out of high school with barely passing grades and no job; his money came from the accounts of the girls whom he had seduced. He crossed the road, which was usually empty and had just a few cars come here and again. So one wouldn't really expect a car, whose lights were turned off, to pick up speed and hit him. Kuon's head crashed through the glass, his screams stuck in his throat, his heart a drum in his chest. Blood, crimson and thick in the rain and gloom, erupted from the back of his head as he hit the pavement, rolling over and over, the world spinning into utter oblivion and darkness.

* * *

><p>Kuon opened his eyes. A surge of white light his eyes, sending what felt like a thousand needles into his eyes. Grunting, Kuon sat up and groaned, "Hello? What's going on here?" Silence filled the air for what seemed like eternity, then came, "Kuon Hizuri, open your eyes again." The voice was like thunder after the flash of lightning, resonating off the air with waves of stern authority and command. Kuon opened his eyes once more and saw white forever, going in all directions. His eyes kept circling about slowly until he saw the figure in white. The man was tall and broad, with eyes like that of pure, raw fire, and hair whiter than snow in winter. He stood in an imposing stance, seeming to stare down Kuon. A leering smile came across Kuon's face. "Who are you supposed to be? God?" he asked, sarcastically.<p>

"Yes," said the white-clad figure as he came stopped smiling. Normally, he would think things like this were just a prank, but something about this figure seemed to be very convincing. Someone incapable of telling a lie of any sort. Someone who condemned any lies. "Kuon Hizuri," God said again, "you may already know this, but sometimes it is always good to state the obvious: you have just been involved in a car accident." Kuon rolled his eyes. Big mistake. "Do you know why I have brought you here, instead of letting your soul go to hell, where it would have gone if I hadn't decided to give you a second chance?" God said, his left eyebrow lifted, to show that the little gesture did not go unnoticed.

"No," Kuon said, his green eyes soaked in sarcasm, "why would you do that? Didn't I already prove that I am unworthy?" God looked at Kuon and shook his head in a moment of exasperation. "Kuon, if I had thought that you were unworthy, I would not have created you," He said, his eyes like a warm winter's fireplace. Kuon didn't respond. "Kuon, the reason I have decided to do this is to reach two hearts: yours and a girl who needs to understand my love," God continued. Kuon looked at God, trying to look uninterested. What he didn't remember was that God knows everything. God now smiling continued, "You are going to help her. Once you have shown her how worthwhile she is, you will be able to come to heaven with Me." Kuon looked at God, looked at his hands, then looked back at God. And he burst out laughing. God looked at him, His face like an ancient statue as He watched Kuon turn beet-red in the face. "So, let me see if I got this straight," said Kuon, giggling like a school girl, "you want me to cheer up some girl so you can make her life a little bit better? That's it? Well the answer is no. I won't do it. Just send me to Hell and be done with it."

Here's a pointer in case you ever get a second chance from God: don't say no. I'm not say he will zap you with a lightning bolt or anything (which he really could do), but he will get what he has planned for you done, one way or another. The way God was looking at Kuon was hot enough to melt butter on the coldest of winter days. "This is not a choice, Kuon," He said, his white face never changing. "You may not like it. You don't have to like it. But it will get done, one way or another. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes bored into Kuon's like little drills. Kuon opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again and nodded in response. As the light began to fade out he wondered what the girl was going to be like and frowned wishing that he had a martini.

* * *

><p>Kuon opened his eyes and saw that he was in a café, sitting in a window booth. A foam cup of black coffee sat in front of him, surrounded by six ripped-open packets of Sweeten-Low and shredded napkin. And sitting across from him was a woman. She was around Kuon's age, probably 24 or so, with spikey black hair, tortoiseshell-style glasses, golden-yellow eyes, pale skin, not the fullest of lips, and braces that glinted dully in the café lighting. She was pretty in a sort of ordinary way. She wasn't his kind of girl; too nerdy looking and dull. She was staring at her slender hands, partly covered by her gray sweater's sleeves. She held a caramel frappe in her left hand a pen scribbling on a napkin in her right. She appeared to not notice him at it was still raining, the sky almost remorseful.<p>

"Hello," Kuon said. The woman looked up and shrieked. Her golden eyes widened with alarm. Several heads turned to look at her, confused and surprised by the sudden commotion. A waitress who had been walking past came over and asked, "Ma'am, are you alright?" The girl continued to stare at Kuon with wide eyes, then pointed and said to the waitress, "Who is this man? How did he get here? Did you seat him here?" The waitress looked in Kuon's direction, but he saw that she didn't acknowledge him. "Ma'am," said the waitress, confused and a little wary, "there's no one there. You're all by yourself." The girl squinted at the waitress, her glasses leaving red marks on her cheeks. "How can you not see him when he's right there?" she cried, incredulously. The waitress bit her lip at this, then said slowly and

calmly, "Ma'am, I don't know what to tell you. There is no one there. I'm sorry. Can I get you anything before I go?"The girl sighed with exasperation. "No, thank you. I'm fine," she mumbled. The waitress, clearly relieved that the whole situation had been dropped, hurried off to the man who just entered the café. The girl stared hard at Kuon, causing him to feel very uncomfortable. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice containing a sharp edge to it. "Well,"said Kuon, his left hand rising to rub the back of his neck nervously, "that's going to be kinda hard to explain. I don't think your going to believe me." The girl raised an eyebrow scrutinisingly, and then said, "Well, it seems as if no one can see you except for me. I guess any explanation would be alright."

"Um, okay," Kuon said, a sheepish, humorless grin etched on his

face. "Today, I have no idea what time it was, I was hit by a car."The girl looked at him in utter shock. Kuon took this as encouragement to continue. "I thought I was just going to die, that nothing wouldhappen. Well, it turns out that God needs me to do him a favor. He says that if I do my task well, I'll get another chance and go to heaven, since I was going to hell anyways. So he sent me here, though I don't know why. I guess it has to do with you." The look on the girl's face was drop-dead hilarious, or would have been if the situation had not been so solemn. Then she began to laugh very loudly. "You're just a dream!" she giggled, causing Kuon to begin to worry. "The day has just been so bad that I'm now just seeing things. Great. Just what I needed on a day like this!""Ma'am," said a voice from behind Kuon. He looked behind him and saw a short, middle-aged man in black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black tie around his neck. His hair was sparse, his nose was flat against his face, his eyes a mousey brown, and there were crinkled receipts and a couple pens his left shirt pocket.

His face was firm and serious and Kuon already knew what the man was going to ask. "I think you should leave now, ma'am. You're disturbing the customers," the man said, gesturing towards the door sharply. The girl almost protested, but she clasped her lips into a tight line, grabbed her purse, placed a couple of dollar bills on the table, then walked right out the door without a word, Kuon right behind her.


	2. Part 2

**Hello This is BAKAusagi150 welcome to part two of "Rainy Day in Heaven" I like this part a lot better then the first and I hope poeple do to. I am sorry about how out of character the Kuon and Kyoko are, but I hope you still enjoy the story. also if you have any questions put it in the comments and I will get back to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Rainy Day in Heaven: 2<strong>

She unfolded her umbrella and then turned to him and hissed, "Stop following me. You're just a dream, remember?" Kuon rolled his eyes dramatically, just to annoy her.

"Well, you're the one who said I was a dream," Kuon said. "I never did. And I'm not. You're the one who's making my job harder than it needs to be." The girl stood there and stared at him sharply. Then she sighed and said, "Come on then, if you're going to be difficult about it. I still think you're a dream though." Kuon smiled and chuckled as they went along. "So, what's your name? I gotta have a name for the girl I'm following, right?" For a moment, the girl was silent. He almost gave up hope for any response when she finally said, "I'm Kyoko... Kyoko Mogami."

The two of them walked around the corner to a main street running past several gray buildings attached to each other, conforming to the contours of the landscape. They were all large shops, all showing things that people thought they couldn't live without: cell phones, Ipads, designer clothing, anything to attract the attention of the "normal" folks. Shiny new cars rushed past, searing through the curtain of thousands of water droplets, splashing the pedestrians on the sidewalk. Up ahead, Kuon could make out what looked like a colorful inflatable creature that lay deflated in the middle of the road. He could hear the sound of indignant car horns blaring as the float was being moved slowly out of the way.

Kyoko sighed loudly as she watched the procession of the moving crew, and Kuon could have sworn that he saw what looked like tears well up into her eyes. Strangely, he wished that she wouldn't cry, that he would do anything to keep her from crying. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head toward the moving deflated float and asked, "What was that for? A parade?" Kyoko sighed, and then wiped away the tears. Several shaky breaths later, she answered, "Today was the Annual Artisans' Parade. My boyfriend, Reino, and I were going to present our newest symphony, the one I wrote but he inspired and gave a few ideas for here and there. He was going to do the wind instruments, I the bass. That is, we were going to do it. Just before the parade, I walked in on Reino making out with this long black haired girl on my couch. He didn't even apologize. In fact, he said it was a good thing that I knew now, so that he could get on with his life." She faltered for a moment and closed her eyes, the painful scene still fresh in her mind. Kuon felt uncomfortable once again. "Then," she began again, an angry determination in her voice, "he told me that, when he took the symphony to the Board of Committee, he claimed the work as his own. He stole my idea! I then ran to the Board, hoping they would hear my case. They laughed at me, saying I was crazy and had me forcefully escorted out. And, on top of it all, the rain came, stopping the procession of the parade. Now my life's work has been stolen, my boyfriends a lie, and my day is wet." Harriet stared at the wooden handle of her umbrella, her eyes misty and heart-breakingly sad. "Then you came," she said wistfully, looking at Kuon. Kuon returned the look, his heart reaching out of its cold prison, with its encasement of ice, fear, and whatnot, out to this girl who he barely knew. This was the new Kuon, the one that no one had loved, who was now in love with Kyoko Mogami, a girl he probably wouldn't have looked twice at in a million years. He thanked God for his second chance, for this opportunity to find that the world did indeed hold hidden treasures; all one had to do was look deeper than the outer layer. Kyoko smiled a weak little smile at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

That's when her cell phone rang, shattering the fragile, tender moment with its ripples of alarm. Harriet flipped the top open and said into it, "Hello, this is Kyoko Mogami." A minute or two passed, with her face screwing up into a scowl. Kuon figured it to be either her ex-boyfriend or the Board of Committee for the Parade. He held his breath as he tried to listen in. Then Kyoko's face began to soften, and then it was lined with incredulity. "Oh, my gosh," she whispered, waiting for the voice to continue with whatever good news there was. "Oh, my gosh, thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried into the phone, and then broke into a little dance as she hung up the phone."Kuon!" she exclaimed, her golden eyes dancing with little fires, "the Board found evidence that Reino stole my symphony! It's a miracle, a real miracle! Do you think God . . ." I smiled, then looked up at the swollen, crying sky and nodded. "Yeah, I think He did." Kyoko turned and hugged him then, her warm body pressing against his own numb body. Shock rippled through him, them a tender smile grew on his face, and he held her tightly to his chest. Her hair, smelling like vanilla and cinnamon, brushed against his nose in the wind. If this was heaven, thought Kuon, this was where he wanted to be forever. "You want to go somewhere nice, just to go and sit and talk?" she asked, her face glowing. Kuon laughed and nodded, taking Kyoko's arm in his own.

They walked and walked until they reached a sheltered bench in a little park. There, they talked about themselves. Kuon told Kyoko about his past, about how his mother died when his was still young, how his father left them with their abusive aunt and uncle, how going to school was a nightmare, how no one had ever bothered to show him how to succeed in life. Kyoko cried at this and held him. Then she told him about her parents' divorce when she was ten, about the pressure her father put on her to take over the family restaurant like he had done when he was her age, how she was a loner in her own family, how no one seemed to want to give her the time of day. They shed tears over the bad years, and laughed over the good years. And it was here that they formed an unrequited love, an innocent love that most modern day people rarely experience. The swollen sky bore no signs of what time of day it was when they stopped talking and just sat in relished silence. Kuon could never had been happier, had never been happier, than that sweet moment. And suddenly, he felt a tug in his stomach, as if he were being dragged back somewhere. "Kuon?" Kyoko looked at him with a confused and concerned look, as if she could sense the pull. "Kyoko," he said, his voice wavering with fear and emotion. Then she vanished and all he saw was white.

"NO!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the white eternity surrounding him. He was still sitting, but now he was sitting on what looked like the floor. He stood and whirled around, looking for God, waiting to speak to him.

"Kuon Hizuri" said that booming voice again, as if it were a dejá vû moment. Kuon turned and saw the same intensely burning eyes, the long white hair, and the white clothing. But this time, there was a gentle smile on His face, a sympathetic one that could soothe all fears and anxieties. It was an ancient smile, one creased with wrinkles, and yet one so youthful. "I see you have finished your task. You are free to enter Heaven with me," He said, his hand gesturing to a door that was filled with a blinding light. Kuon stood there, stock still, tears glistening in his eyes. "What about Kyoko?" he whispered, his heart sinking in his chest. God looked at Kuon and his smile widened. "Would you prefer to be with her, my son?" He asked. Kuon's heart rose in his throat. No one had ever called him that before. It was like a breath of fresh air, or waking up and finding that you were the richest man on earth. It was amazing.

Then Kuon said, "Yes. I want Kyoko. She is the most amazing and caring woman that I have ever had the opportunity of meeting. I feel like she completes me, more than anything in this world ever has." His gray eyes filled with tears, salty streams that flowed down his face. God nodded. Of course, He knew that Kuon would choose her. That is what He had meant by Heaven in the first place. "You understand that when you go back, you must cast off your old ways, never hurt her, and love her unconditionally. You must take responsibility to protect her with your life," God said, his voice firm. "Can you do that, Kuon? Can you put others before yourself?" Kuon looked at God, and then he beamed. "Yes, I can. I always will." "Then go! Go back to your mortal body! I will see you again, one

day," God said, his voice, though very loud, got fainter and fainter to Kuon's ears. The sound of a car screeching filled his ears, and he opened his eyes. The sky had ceased to rain, but his face was dabbled with droplets of water. He sat up on the pavement, his shirt soaked with blood and his pants torn in many places. He looked to his right and saw a black BMW. And in front of the car stood a girl with spikey black hair, golden-yellow eyes, tortoiseshell-style glasses, and tears dripping down her face as she ran to him. "Sir, are you-" she stopped, and her eyes widened. "Kyoko?" Kuon asked, standing up from the puddle he had been lying in. Her hands covered her mouth and nose, the sounds of a deep cry coming from her muffled mouth. "Kuon!" she cried. "It's you!" She ran and embraced him, burying her face into his wet neck and entwining her slender fingers into his hair. Yes, rain is said to signal a bad day. However, it can be a blessing in disguise. In fact, a rainy day is just like any other day: it is full of promise, of life, of mystery. It's just a little, you know, wetter.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright There it is it's finished, I personally think it's my best story so I hope you like it. I might possible write a sequel, But we will see. <strong>


End file.
